


Kazuichi X Gundham Things

by Xsoft_liarX



Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: M/M, headcanons, mlm, one shots, soudam - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:42:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 35
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27496642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xsoft_liarX/pseuds/Xsoft_liarX
Summary: Read the title 😳🤚But yeah I love Kazuichi and Gundham so leave requests for fics or if you give me a scenario like "Gundham and Kazuichi uhm do this thing" and then add "headcanons" and BOOM headcanons for ya. Whenever a request is given, please understand I write on paper before typing my fics out !!
Relationships: Soda Kazuichi/Tanaka Gundham
Comments: 3
Kudos: 11





	Kazuichi X Gundham Things

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave your requests here !!

Hiya !! This is a request page for Soudam fics and headcanons !! I should be updating with a cute general headcanon list and alt au list tonight !! Probably just the headcanons but leave your requests here !!


End file.
